Phan Shorts
by imanintrovertleavemebe
Summary: Phan fanfiction in small doses. Romantic anicdotes so you can read ten without having to read a whole story. "phan" "fanfiction" "danandphil"
1. chapter 1

**Perfect**

The party came to a halt as the music slowed. Dan lifted his head from his phone, slid it into his back pocket and stood.

'I _found a love for_ me

Darling _just dive right_ in

And _follow my lead'_

Phil glaced up at Dan quick; looking back after realizing he had extended a hand.

"Shall we." Dan smirked and his eyes lit up

"Dan, I'd love too, but people are vlogging here. Look at all the YouTubers and celebrities" Phil smiled shly, never breaking eye contact.

"I don't care. We're going to dance." He grabbed Phil's hand and began to guide him out towards the dance floor.

' _Not_ _knowing what it_ was

I _will not give you up this_ time

But _darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own'_

Dan stopped just deep enough in the sea of people so they wouldn't easily be seen and placed his hands gently at the base of Phil's shirt; Phil resting his for arms on Dan's shoulders.

Swaying gently back and forth Phil smirks as the song continued to play

' _Dancing in the dark with you between my_ arms

Barefoot _on the grass, listening to our favorite_ song

When _you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my_ breath

But _you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight'_

"You do look lovely", Phil scaning Dan's suit and lightly rubing his colly.

"Thank you Phil."

They swayed-slowly-slower than the song. Smiling like idiots as they blocked out the rest of the room.

' _We are still kids, but we're so in_ love

Fighting _against all odds_ _I know we'll be alright this_ time

Darling _, just hold my_ hand

Be _my girl, I'll be your_ man

I _see my future in your eyes'_

"I really was just a kid", Dan smiled, his eyes crinkling with memories.

"Yeah, I uses to laugh when your voice would break." Phil glided his thumb over Dan's cheek, grinning as Dan blushed.

Dan fiddled with the hem of Phil's jacket and pulled him closer. Ignoring the looks from across the room.

' _I have faith in what I_ see

Now _I know I have met an angel in person'_

"You saved me, you know that. Right?"

"Stop, Dan. You'll make me cry." Phil looked away from Dan's eyes and down to his nose.

 _"I don't deserve this_ _You look perfect tonight"_ "I truly don't", Phil looked back to Dan's eyes almost seriously.

Dan stopped for a moment, debating with his instinct to kiss Phil and with the eyes of everyone else in the room. Then he held Phil's chin in his hands; Phil rapidly trying to read his eyes. Dan tilted hia chin up and pressed his lips to Phil's just as the song faded out. Pinching the back of Dan's collar Phil kissed back. Blocking out the rest of the room.

As soon as it happened it was over. Dan pulling away softly, smiling like a fool.

"Let's get out of here."

"I was thinking the same thing."


	2. Good Morning

"Good morning", Dan slid his arms around Phil as he poured a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning to you too." He spun around placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Dan smirked and reached around Phil, taking his cereal bowl, and walking out to the living room.

"Hey! That was mine ya know. I would have made you a bowl if you asked." Phil spoke as he poked his head into the living room.

"Love you", Dan grinned and spoke through a mouth full of cereal.

"Love you too".

Sat quiet in the living room Dan tucked his feet to his left, almost settling into the sofa crease. Looking up with heart eyes he smirked as Phil walked in. "Took you long enough."

"Well it seems someone stoll my cereal." Phill sat down in the sofa crease sliding Dan's legs out of the way. "That held up the proce-"

Dan interrupted his words softly kissing Phil. Leaning to kiss back Phil tipped his bowl, spilling milk and Luck Charms onto his and Dan's lap.

"Oup, PHIiiILLLLLL. You're such a clusts." Dan brushed Phils hair, spinning it into a messy fringe.

Getting up to get towels Dan scampered out of the room. Phill giddy with laughter he picked up the bits of Lucky Charms.

As he soaked up the last of it Dan looked up at Phil, who was smiling, amused by Dan's half hearted efforts to clean up.

"Can we try that again."

"Yeah..."

Dan stretched up wrapping his arms around Phil's waist to pull him closer, biting gently at his lip. Phil twirled a curl of Dan's hair around his fingers with his other hand on the small of Dan's back.

Softly pulling away Dan smiled and spoke, "see, it's better when you don't spill cereal on me."

Phil smiled, pulling Dan back to where he was.


	3. We'll Be Alright

"Good morning," Dan put his hands on Phil's shoulders; his chest pressed against his back.

"Morning." Phil spoke back slowly, almost out of it.

"You okay." Dan spoke sofly, worriedly in a sense.

"Yeah, I guess."

Dan spun Phil around, their chests pressed together. "Really?"

"No", Phil looked down at Dan's collar rather than his eyes.

"Whats wrong."

"The tour. We're going to be away for so long. Who's gonna watch the apartment? What about seeing family? Dan..." Phil's eyes began to well with tears.

"Phil... It'll all be fine. We've done this before, we made it out alright. Come on, lets go up to your room", Dan wiped tears of Phil's face and walk hand in hand up the stairs.

Dan pulled the covers back on Phil's bed and tucked them both under. Wrapping one arm around Phil's back and running his fingers through Phil's hair with the other.

"Thank you Dan." Phil look up solemnly at Dan.

"After what you've done all these years. This is the least I can do", Dan leant over to kiss Phil when he lifted his head, catching Dan on the lips.

Dan kissed back without hesitation, gliding on hand to the base of Phil's neck. Phil slid his arm around Dan's waist-tangling their limbs. Taking his other hand Dan pulled at the hem on the back of Phil's shirt, lifting it up so his hand was flush with his back. Phil pulled back slowly, grinning as he suddenly rolled Dan flush against the headboard.

"We've got all day you know, Phil" Dan smiled cheekily with his hands on Phils hips.

"Okay, but what about now?" Phill kissed him softly and pulled back again

"I like the way you think."


End file.
